Drinking Partners
by AngeliqueKat
Summary: Bloom and Flora are both depressed because they broke up with their boyfriends, Sky and Helia. So, they decide to drink. Will anything good happen? One-shot!  And no, this is not a FloraXBloom story!


Bloom looked at the sparkling wine that laid on the end table. She was in the living room and Helia had broken up with Flora.

"That's mine!" Flora said, her mood swings in full action. She snatched the red wine.

"Let's share." Bloom pleaded. Sky broke up with her last week and was desperate to drink.

"Fine!" Flora said. She popped open the wine and poured a full glass for both. So, you must be asking yourselves, where are the rest? They went on one of Stella's marathon shopping spree. Only Flora and Bloom stayed, both using the excuse that the break-up had affected them.

"Fine then, I'll make sure I get something cute for you both!" Stella said before marching out. Flora snuck out and bought 3 bottles of red wine, and the good kind.

"I always thought Sky liked me." Bloom slurred. The room had started moving for her.

"Flora, stop moving!" Bloom cried.

"Helia is an old pedophile." Flora slurred, holding the red wine cup. The cup spilled all over her tee.

"Oops." Flora laughed. She poured more wine and kept drinking. Both were so drunk that they had started doing random stuff.

"Sky is whore." Bloom said, standing up. She walked weird and hit her face on the wall.

"I knooOOOooow" Flora said, rolling around like a crazy idiot.

"Wait a second, Sky is a girl?" Flora laughed.

"Yea, he doesn't have a dick." Bloom giggled, landing face flat on the floor.

"Helia had a long one, only he never wanted to do love. I called him a girl once, and he ran away crying." Flora slurred, making both of the girls laugh like crazy.

"Wine is so good." Bloom said, rolling herself to look at the ceiling.

"It's better than those lesbians." Flora said, talking about Helia and Sky. Bloom dragged herself towards the red wine and over-filled her cup.

"To liberty!" Bloom slurred, swaying around and dropping some wine. Flora raised her almost empty cup.

"Liberty means no pussy boys!" She said, giggling. They chugged down their cups. That moment, the door opened, with Sky and Helia there.

"Look who decided to join." Bloom said.

"Dammit Bloom stop moving!" Flora hissed.

"Are you _drinking_?" Helia asked Flora.

"No were not." Flora said, swaying around.

"No pussys aloud." Bloom giggled.

"Bloom?" Sky asked.

"Flora are you trying to dance?" Bloom asked the swaying Flora.

"No." She said. She tried pouring herself another cup, but Helia took the bottle away.

"Hey! That's our last one!" Flora slurred, trying to get the bottle back.

"Kiko is blue." Bloom said, looking at the wall. Flora was able to get the bottle back. She placed it back on the end table and poured herself another cup, with an astonished Helia and surprised Sky looking at them.

"To liberty!" Flora said, raising her glass.

"We did that already." Bloom said.

"To freedom!" Flora said again.

"Ok." Bloom said, raising her glass.

"Did I forget to mention I'm Alcohol intolerant?" Bloom said, looking at Flora.

"Nobody cares, Blue." Flora said.

"But I do." Sky said, grabbing Bloom's cup and placing it down.

"Heeey!" Bloom slurred. Sky carried her.

"Flora tell the pussy to put me down." Bloom said, looking at the struggling Flora as Helia separated her from the wine. She tried reaching it, but Helia kept it far.

"I'm trying to get rid of pussy number one." Flora shouted, still reaching for the wine.

"I was kidding, I'm not alcohol intolerant." Bloom said, trying to make Sky put her down.

"I don't care; you're not supposed to be drinking." He told her harshly, making her mood swings get on action. She started crying.

"You made her cry pussy number two!" Flora said, getting angry.

"Why are you calling us that?" Helia asked the fuming Flora.

"Because you won't give us the wine, pussy number one!" Flora said, reaching farther for the wine.

"Flora, I'm not giving you the wine back." He told her sternly.

"I have a secret stash of wine somewhere." Flora whispered, looking at the floor.

"Bloom, I didn't mean to make you cry…" Sky said, smoothing the crying Bloom's hair.

"I think were gonna have to call the girls." Helia said, looking at Flora who was looking for her 'secret stash' under the couch. Both girls looked at him immediately.

"Call them and neither of you will get out of here alive." Bloom hissed.

"Yea, I mean we were doing great without them!" Flora said, getting up and starting to sway again.

"Never play with a drunk…I mean happy girl." Bloom said, slurring.

"I need wine." Flora said, starting to cry.

"She needs wine, pussys. Let's act like Dora the Explorer and help her!" Bloom said, giggling.

"Bloom, stop calling us pussys." Sky told her.

"Not until we find the stash." Bloom said, not noticing how Helia slipped away to call the girls.

"Blue, we lost pussy number 1!" Flora said, pretending she had a walkie talkie.

"I have pussy number 2, roger." Bloom said, talking to an imaginary walkie talkie.

"Bloom!" Sky said, even louder.

"That's my ear, Pussy!" Bloom shouted back.

"Pussy number 2 has yelled into my ear, roger." Bloom said, into her 'walkie talkie'.

"Don't worry, we'll shoot his ear off later." Flora said to her 'walkie talkie'.

"I know he is my ex and everything, but let's not shoot him. Let's torture him, wait a second. What are our ex's doing here?" Bloom said.

"Holy *Beep**Beep**Beep**Beep**Beep* we let the enemies in!" Flora yelled.

"What do we do now?" Bloom asked.

"Pretend we died!" Flora shouted.

"Action!" Bloom said. Immediately Sky felt Bloom slump from his arms and fall onto the floor. Flora fell, looking dead.

"Girls, wake up." Sky yelled. They stayed on the floor. Sky went to look for Helia. When he was out of the room, the girls giggled.

"I found a bottle." Flora smiled.

"OK, pour a full cup for both." Bloom instructed. She drank her cup in 4 gulps and added more wine on her cup. Flora did the same. That moment, Sky and Helia entered the same time.

"What happened, broke up your make up section?" Flora giggled as Bloom high fived her.

"You found another bottle?" Helia asked, looking at the bottle in Bloom's hands. Bloom stood up, with the bottle still in her hands.

"Flora, what time is it?" Bloom asked.

"Its pussy time!" Flora said, rolling around.

"No really." Bloom asked again.

"I don't know Blue, ask pussy number 2." Flora said, getting angry.

"Pussy number 2, what time is it?" Bloom said, looking at Sky.

"Call me Sky and I'll tell you what time is it." Sky said.

"No." Bloom said, crossing her hands.

"Alright then." Sky said. Bloom started crying again.

"Calm down Blue, He's trying to seduce you, that whore." Flora slurred, glaring at Sky.

"A whore? Really?" Sky asked, getting pissed.

"Go to Diaspro _whore_. Pussy number 1 can resume to fucking his sketch book." Flora said, patting Bloom's head.

"I don't like the drunk Flora." Sky said, pissed.

"Neither do I." Helia said.

"Hey!" Flora said. Bloom slumped onto Flora's knees, unconscious.

"Holy Sh*t." Flora said, slapping Bloom.

"So she was alcohol intolerant!" Sky said.

"I don't know, Einstein." Flora shot back.

"Hey Bloom, wake up and smell the wine!" Flora said, slapping her harder. Sky picked her up and carried her bridal-style.

"I better take her to the emergency room." Sky said, heading outside.

"Hey! That's my drinking partner, whore!" Flora called after him, drinking a cup of wine before running after him.

"It's going to be a long night." Helia said, shaking his head.


End file.
